Gravity
by Sarah918
Summary: Elizabeth Keen decides to really look around the people around her. And she is in for a surprise. Would be Keenler with criminal mysterious chipmunk Red playing matchmaker. Post Season 1


**A/N: Hi all! This is my first Blacklist fic and I have to say from Day 1 I have been a Keenler (Liz X Ressler) shipper because their banter was extraordinary, and so is their care for each other. I first cared for them as friends, but after episode 4 of season one (The Stewmaker), after seeing her find comfort in his arms after her near death, I knew they would be more than just friends, partners and colleagues. I have to warn you, although I have watched just season 1 (upto Episode 16 where Ressler gets help from Red to catch the polite killer who killed Audrey a.k.a the episode that made Ressler more freaking hot than he already was!), I have read so many Keenler fics and I've read about what has happened. Though I know who Tom Keen is really (and to believe that I felt guilty for him because I was shipping Keenler! Huh!), I don't know Red's relationship to Liz and I don't know whether Liz and Ressler would get together at all. So no spoilers please. I'm a new Keenler, accept me please?**

 **Here's the first Chapter, and I love Keenler and Red, that mysterious chipmunk. I'm sure he will be a Keenler as well. I can just see it.**

Chapter One:

"I've seen the way he's looked at you"

With that Raymond Reddington put on his top hat and turned around with a smile, leaving a confused Elizabeth Keen in his wake.

Liz walked in silence towards the office and sat in her chair. She looked outside their room and saw Ressler talking with another agent, one of the new interns. His coat was hanging on the ledge of his chair and he kept loosening his tie. He was definitely uncomfortable and she smiled when she watched him nervously scratch the back of his neck. She understood him. The new intern in front of him was looking at him like she would like to eat him up alive. He finished his lecture and collected the files, walking into their room. As he opened the door he saw her looking at him and he grinned slightly.

"That's the last time I'm lecturing some wannabes" he signed and sat down on his chair.

"I thought she was cute" Liz grinned and laughed when she saw Ressler grimace.

This was their little space, this room, confined to just the two of them. She enjoyed this privacy although everybody could see through the window. She enjoyed the feeling of her and her partner working together in solving crimes and being together, healing each other emotionally and physically. Although she would not like to address it again, she was glad he was there when Tom, or rather Jacob Phelps, was taken into custody. She had wanted comfort and Red was her first option. But he was busy and he asked her to go find comfort elsewhere. Ressler was the last person she thought of, but once he opened the door to her, engulfed her in a warm bear hug, she knew that she would always find comfort in her partner. Be it for better or worse, Ressler was always there for her.

 _I've seen the way he's looked at you.._

Liz cleared her throat in a way of shaking away those haunting thoughts and spoke up when Ressler looked up at her, confused.

"Are you gonna be here the whole night?" she asked.

"I might have to" he replied, going through some of the files she has left on the table, "I have to fill in some cases. That intern lecturing thing rob me my hours"

She nodded and looked at him. His sleeves were pushed against his forearms and the pulsating veins made her blush. He looked very manly, since recently ever since Audrey died, he has lost contact with his hair gel and he just brushed his hair away from his forehead every day. No more male model, he's just bad assed Don Ressler. And he has learned to smile at her, once in a while. No more cold "'Morning"s or "'Night". He's all sunshine and rosebuds. And for that she was unsure about his mentality level. But what could she say? They were both broken, both had flaws. They were both hurt and scarred. And they gravitated towards each other to find solace. They were friends. And for that only she was glad she had him. She valued him more than a friend. And right now, she was valuing him for other things. Things she should not be thinking. She stood up suddenly.

"I'm gonna grab some chinese, you want?" she said, grabbing her tote bag.

"Let's go together. I have to-"

"No you don't have to!" that was sudden and she shouldn't have told that.

"What?"

Her stupid mouth.

"Ok."

"Liz, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Be herself.

"Shut up and let's go"

That's more like it.

"And you kept saying that I shouldn't come. Are you that jealous of me or-"

"I'm not jealous of you, Ressler, you are teaching babies how to become a cop. Did you come in that way?" Liz screeched.

"No! But I'm sure you must've had some connections to the FBI to come in like you did but oh wait. You knew Reddington." Now Ressler was being a smart ass.

"I did not know him at that time. Are you seriously associating me with that monster…"

"You definitely roughed someone up and came…"

Their witty battle sliced the silent night as they walked towards the dingy little Chinese takeout place, never knowing what fate had in store for them.

 **A/N: So there it is, the first chapter. I have plenty written, but I'm gonna keep gaps for you to understand. Thanks for reading and please comment.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **Until then,**

 **Sarah**


End file.
